


Wish I Were

by lwthabit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Must Read, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sad Louis, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, louis is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwthabit/pseuds/lwthabit
Summary: ..Louis looks at them and right now there is nothing he wants more than to be in her place. And Louis really believes that everything would be so much easier for him if he could hate Leah, if she was a horrible person who doesn't deserve all of her Harry's attention and affection, maybe he could have a better excuse.[story inspired by the song "Heather" by Conan Gray]..
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 29





	Wish I Were

-

They were in the curly’s room, it was movie night.

Harry and Louis have known each other for two years, ever since the brunette moved to the house next door with his mother and sister. They had some clases in common, that’s why they pass time together, and as the months passed they became best friends.

It had become a tradition that every weekend, after Harry’s football game (wich Louis always accompained him to) they would go to one of their houses to do a little marathon of whatever there was on television, either way be it to celebrate victory, or to distract form defeat.

They were both lying on the curly’s bed, the movie they started was long forgotten as they began to talk about their day. Louis was wearing the school team jacket, wich belong to Harry, but Louis really loved wearing it more than anything, and Harry honestly loved the way the blue-eyed looked on it.

“You know, you look a lot better in that than I do” said the curly one as he put his arm behind hid head to use it as a pillow.

“I know, that’s why at any moment I’ll steal it from you and you’ll never get it back” he joked as he lowered his head to try to hide his flushed cheeks and felt his heart race faster.

“And how do you plan to do that exactly?”

“Harold, you are the most clueless person I know, I could literally take it right now along with anything else in your room and it would take you weeks to realize they are not there” says Louis trying not to laugh at his friend.

“Heeey” he looked at him with a frown “Don’t laugh at me unless you want to suffer from my tickling Lewis”

Slowly he approached the other boy and in less than a blink of an eye he was already over the brunette who was asking with tearful eyes to stop.

“Stop! Stop Harry!” he yelled as he tried to push him away from his body “Okay, I won’t laugh anymore! I promise.

The curly one stopped for a second and looked at him "Are you sure you will stop?"

"Yes yes yes, sure" says the brunette while taking a breath "Now get off me stupid giant"

"I am not a giant Lou, you are simply small"

"Ahg yeah, whatever" he roll his eyes as he gets out of bed "I'd better go home, it's late and I don't want to be late tomorrow for falling asleep" He turns and looks at his friend intently pointing at him finger playfully "Promise me we'll finish this movie next weekend after the game"

"I promise Boo"

Smiling, he takes off his jacket and hands it to Harry "See you tomorrow Hazz" He placed a loud kiss on his cheek and went home.

-

It was already Wednesday, and if you asked Louis, it was the most boring day of the whole week, since he did not have any class with certain curly boy, so he had no one to entertain him while Mrs. Carter from History began to repeat things they had already given weeks ago.

He was pulling out the books he was going to need for his next class when a very animated Harry dressed in a team jacket approached him.

"Don't you think it's too early to be so happy?" says the short one taking out books.

"Nope, not at all" he said smiling even more "I have Geography today, which means I'm going to see Leah" said the curly one in what seemed like a sigh.

And almost as if he had invoked her, both boys see her passing by them, looking up, she waved her hand gracefully in the form of a greeting towards the pair of friends who were against the lockers, to then continue her way through the corridors . It seemed that Harry had been paralyzed, and only reacted when he heard the slam of Louis's locker door closing so hard. When he turned to see what had happened to the brunette, he was already several meters away from him, confused, he tried to follow him but the bell rang indicating the start of the next class, and he really did not want to be scolded for being late to the classroom , so he let it slide, making a reminder in his mind to ask what had happened when they met again at lunch.

On the other hand Louis was not heading to his respective class, he was trying to get to the toilets as fast as his feet allow him because he feels like he can't deal with anyone right now.

When he reaches them, he locks himself in one of the cubicles and tries to regulate his breathing.

He knows that a mere glance shouldn't affect him so much, that he's nothing more than Harry's best friend and that he has no claim on him. 

But he couldn't help it, what he feels for Harry goes beyond a simple attraction, he is madly in love with his friend and, to be honest, he doesn't even know when he started feeling that way. He believes that it was all at the end of last year when he started to feel different when he was next to Harry, he got nervous every time he hugged him or looked at him for a long time, or when the curly made him any kind of compliment, even the most mild, he always ended with a red face.

What he is aware of is the exact moment when he accepted all these feelings, it was almost three months ago, when Harry told him for the first time that he found Leah too cute and that he thought he liked her. Louis came home that afternoon and cried for three hours straight in his bed, feeling like a part of himself was breaking into a million pieces.

It was then that Louis realized that his feelings for curly hair were much greater than he imagined.

And the only thing he was sure of to this day is that he needed to get rid of them as soon as possible, because he was not going to risk his perfect friendship with Harry for those stupid feelings.

-

At lunchtime they decided to go to one of the patio tables because surprisingly that day the weather was quite pleasant.

Harry was enjoying his meal while Louis, who had decided not to buy himself anything to eat, checked one last time before having to go to literature class and take an exam.

"You must eat something Lou" said the curly one "It's not good for you to be on an empty stomach" His voice sounded concerned because it was.

"I'm fine Jesus, sometimes you are worse than my mother I swear" Forgetting the matter, the brunette continued with her reading

"I only care about you, Boo" Harry replies and looks at his tray "Here, at least eat this apple if you don't plan to buy anything" He says handing the fruit to the man with blue eyes, putting on his best puppy eyes and making a little pout.

"Good! Just so you shut up for once and let me finish this chapter" He sighed as he saw the taller man smile victoriously.

Louis couldn't read for much longer when someone approached his table. When he looked up to see who it was, he found Leah's long black hair, who was speaking directly to Harry.

And Louis would really pay attention to the conversation they are having in front of him as he finds it very rude to ignore people when they speak, he really would if it weren't for realizing what the girl is wearing.

As if it was made specifically for her, Leah modeled Harry's jacket like no one has ever done before, she looks gorgeous with the "Styles" along with the number 28 on the back, almost proud, and Louis really can't help but feel a great tightness in his chest as he looks at her more.

He immediately looks down at his book again, not sure how much time he spends looking at the pages without actually reading anything.  
He reacts when he hears Harry say his name several times and looks into his eyes "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was telling you that Leah invited me to a party on the weekend, you know, after the game, and if you wanted to go with me, I can take you" She says quietly "Are you okay?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine" he responds looking at his book again "The weekend then?"

"That's right, I don't have anything more important to do, you're not busy, are you?"

Louis looks at him for a moment with a frown before answering "No, I have nothing to do" He says getting up and putting away his things "I have to go, then we talk and tell me what time you are coming for me" And so on without going back Watching him get away from his best friend as quickly as possible.

-

To Louis's complete displeasure, the weekend has came faster than he would like, and before he knows it, he's standing against one of the house's walls as he watches a group of people dance and drink as if they will not regret it the next day because of the hangover that all this will surely generate.

And do not misinterpret it, the party is not bad, on the contrary, good music is playing, there are not many people, which gives you the freedom to dance without crashing into someone, and there is also enough alcohol for everyone.

Louis would be enjoying all of this if he didn't have a perfect view of the couch where Harry and Leah are hugging. She says something in his ear that makes him laugh, while he puts an arm around her shoulders while with the his other hand intertwines their fingers.

Louis looks at them and right now there is nothing he wants more than to be in her place. And Louis really believes that everything would be so much easier for him if he could hate Leah, if she was a horrible person who doesn't deserve all of her Harry's attention and affection, maybe he could have a better excuse.

But the reality is different. Leah is like an angel, she is good, kind, honest, caring and compassionate. She is also one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen, long, silky black hair that is always perfect, her eyes are big and of an amber color that will leave anyone speechless. She is skiny, her abdomen is flat and she is tall, she does not have fat thighs, nor wrinkles at the side of the eyes like him. Her voice is not loud and super loud, on the contrary, it is sweet and smooth, her skin barely tanned and without any imperfections; she takes everyone's breath away every time she smiles and that single dimple appears on her face. It looks like something out of a fashion magazine and the blue-eyed really wishes he were her, because he knows that he could never be a competition, Harry would never see him the way he sees Leah.

Louis can perfectly feel when something breaks inside him.

He doesn't realize he's been staring at them until Brad, the only person he's in a relationship with and talks to at school besides Harry, stands next to him and mentions it.

"Hey, if you don't want Styles to find out about your crush on him you should stop looking at him that way for so long you know" he says teasingly

"Shut your mouth Brad" the brunette answers reluctantly.

Releasing a small laugh he hands him a small red cup "Here" he says before putting it in his hand.

Louis doesn't question it twice and takes the entire contents at once, feeling the liquid burn his throat as it goes down.

"Ugh, you know I hate tequila" he says making a disgusted face.

"At least I got you to stop looking at the idiot Styles" At the end of the sentence he gets a punch to the arm from the brunette. "Come on Tommo, you know he doesn't deserve you, he could have you if he wanted to and still choose someone else" slowly Brad approaches his hatred and whispers "Come with me" as he takes the hand of the shorter one and begins to walk.

Upon reaching the stairs Louis can see Leah get up from the couch with an angry face and walk away from Harry, while he runs his hand through his hair, but he is busy with other things to worry about that right now.

Once upstairs, Brad is dedicated to finding an empty room where they can be alone. On the third attempt he succeeds and as soon as the door closes he sticks his lips next to the chestnut's. Louis is ok with it, it is not the first time he has done it with Brad, it is not bad, both of them know that it really does not mean anything, and also it's always a good way to distract him from everything that thinking about Harry entails.

They kiss for a few minutes, Brad had his hands on the short boy's hips while he had his hands tangled in the blond hair while pulled it, he was about to go on for more, if it weren't for Louis's cell phone starting to ringing impatiently. They stop, he takes it out of his pocket and sees two missed calls plus some messages from Harry.

"Lou?"

"Where are you?"

"Are you okay?"

Louis sighs and walks away "I have to go" he tells Brad and without much explanation he walks out the door and makes his way downstairs.

Upon reaching the first floor, he finds Harry sitting alone in the same couch looking around, when he finally sees Louis approaching, he lets out all the air he was holding. "Can we go now please?" says the blue-eyed with a tired face.

Harry nods and they both move to the car.

The way home is completely silent, Louis is staring out the window, while Harry turns his neck every couple of minutes to check on the brunette.

A sigh comes out of the curly's lips and he says "Okay, talk" he waits for an answer from Louis but nothing comes "You've been acting really weird lately, what's wrong with you?"

Harry hears a sob leave Louis' lips and that's when the car stops and turns fully to look at him. When the brunette looks up, his eyes are red from holding back the crying, and tears begin to come out of his eyes.

Harry quickly reaches out his hand to wipe the short one's cheeks "What's wrong boo? Why are you crying like that?"

Louis stared at him for a few minutes in complete silence until he takes a breath and decides to speak "I like you Harry" the brunette is sure he has never been so sincere in his life "God, it is much more than just liking you, I am madly in love with you, for a long time now, but I never said anything to you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I couldn't lose you for something like this "another sob escapes from his mouth" I'm sorry, I really tried to stop feeling that way about you, but I already It's impossible, even knowing that I would never have a chance for you to feel the same way about me. Besides that you love Leah, which makes sense since she's beautiful and I could never even equal ... "

His words are interrupted by Harry's lips colliding with his own.

It is a soft kiss full of feelings that were never said.

"You talk too much" Harry managed to say between the kiss.

When they finally part, Louis is looking at him in a confused way not understanding what just happened "I- but w-what?" was the only thing that made it out of his mouth.

"Did you really think I didn't like you even a little? The curly asked with one of his eyebrows raised and a half smile on his face.

"But- you like Leah" says the brunette incredulous. "She- she was wearing your jacket”

"Lou, I liked you from the first moment you came to this city and you moved right next door. I've been in love with you for over a year" he stared at him "I thought you would never be interested, you never caught any of my signals. So I gave up and tried to move on and date other people, like Leah for example, but it didn't work, you were still in my head no matter what I did" He took a breath "Besides, it's just a jacket, a piece of cloth "

"And why did you never tell me?" Louis almost screamed

"I was afraid that you would reject me and that it would end up affecting our friendship"

The blue-eyed man lets out a snort while covering his face with both hands "We are stupid" he says in a whisper as he raises his head. The curly one places his hand on his cheek and Louis leans back in touch.

"I think we are yeah" Harry answers with a little laugh "I wish I could take you on a date, and do things right as we should have done from the beginning, what do you say boo?"

"Yeah I really would like that Hazz"

Before I could answer anything, Louis spoke again.  
"Harry"

"Yes Lou?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

The curly's smile grew even more, dimples in sight and bright eyes. Gently placing her hands on the brunnet's cheeks, he leaned down and brought their lips together for the second time that night.

"I could really get used to this without a problem," Harry said between kisses.

Separating and staring into his best friend's eyes, while smiling deeply he said "I think I could do it too, giant."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm thanks for reading my little story :) really hope you liked it !!


End file.
